doraemonfandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Tagagamit:Hiroppi/Sandbox 2
Relationships Nobi Nobita Pwede silang tawaging mag-kaibigan habangbuhay. Pareho silang magkakasama at hindi iiwanan ang isa't isa. Kung makikita sa mga ibang episode, hindi nila kayang maghiwalay at palaging magkakasama sa oras ng peligro, sa oras ng kasiyahan o sa oras ng kalungkutan. Isa sa mga pinakaimportaneng nanyari sa kanilang buhay ay, pagkatapos ng mga kaganapan sa All the Way From the Country of the Future, sina Doraemon at Nobita ay naglaro ng beisbol sa Bakanteng Lupa. Si Nobita ay nabigong sumalo sa bola ni Doraemon kahit madali itong kunin, na naging dahilan ng pagkagalit ni Doraemon. Gustong umuwi ni Nobita sa kanyang bahay pero siya ay tinigil ni Doraemon. Sinabi ni Doraemon na ayaw niyang mag-aral, ayaw niyang mag-laro, ayaw niyang galingan at iyong ang rason kung bakit wala siyang silbi. Sinabi naman ni Nobita na porket wala siya kayang gawin ay wala na siyang silbi. Pareho silang nag-away hanggang aksidenteng natangal ni Nobita ang bell ni Doraemon at nahulog ito sa kanal. Nagpakahirap sina Nobita at Doraemon para hanapin ang bell sa kanal hanggang sa paglubog ng araw. Sinabi ni Doraemon na umuwi na sila dahil mahihirapan pa silang maghanap lalo na magagabi na at naghingi ng patawad si Nobita kay Doraemon. Nung sinuot ni Nobita ang sapatos niya, nahanap niya ang bell ni Doraemon na nakalagay sa isa sa mga sapatos niya at tumawa sila pareho. Nagpasalamat si Doraemon kay Nobita at sinabi niya na aalalahanin niya ito habangbuhay. Sinabi din niya na kahit si Nobita ay hindi kayang magaral o maglaro, siya ay isang mabait na tao. Napangiti dito si Nobita at umuwi na sila. Hindi naalala ang pangyayaring ito ni Nobita hanngang sa dulo ng pelikula. (Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~) Shizuka Minamoto Shizuka and Doraemon are great friends. Shizuka often invites him to her house to taste her food, which is usually loved by both Doraemon and Nobita. It is shown in some episodes and movies that Doraemon cares for Shizuka and always makes sure she is out of danger. Suneo Honekawa Doraemon and Suneo are good friends. He also cares for him like he does for Shizuka, Nobita and Gian and tries to keep them out of danger. Doraemon is one of the few who does not get bothered by Suneo's boasting, but instead takes out an even cooler gadget to show Suneo. Suneo used to be jealous of Nobita because he has a cool robot cat (I, Honekawa Doraemon) but it is shown now that he is pretty happy with his own friendship with Doraemon, and does not envy Nobita as much anymore. Gian Doraemon is also good friends with Gian. He helps him in many episodes and also feels sorry for him in some occasions. Gian may seem as a bully, but he always tries to return the favor to Doraemon by helping him out with something or other. Gian has also tricked and cheated Doraemon on occasion, but he seldom does anything like that now. Although Doraemon gets scared like everyone else when one of Gian's concerts take place, but he has always been there for him.